


Little Wonders

by Avengers_Whore



Series: A Little Color Called Life [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Harley Keener, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Riri Williams, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Harley Keener is a Stark, Harley Stark, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Everybody, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “You- You hit me!” Peter exclaimed. “You never hit me!”“I didn’t mean to! You wouldn’t get off’a me!”“‘Cause you won’t talk to me! Wade, I’m your best friend, why won’t you talk to me?”Wade growled in frustration and pulled his hood further down over his face when he caught Peter trying to look at him. He smelled of angry, anxious alpha over his unique taco and iron smell.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Gwen Stacy, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wade Wilson/Peter Parker
Series: A Little Color Called Life [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481303
Comments: 27
Kudos: 604





	Little Wonders

Tony hummed and purred as he made out with one of his mates, his legs wrapped around Loki’s hips. He was up on top of the counter in their kitchen, where the black-haired alpha had placed him while they were kissing and groping each other. They were taking advantage of the empty house while Riri was at school and Stephen was working a day shift at the hospital.

“You smell divine,” Loki growled, hands slipping up the younger’s shirt and splaying over tanned skin. He moved to start mouthing at his neck, taking a deep breath of his scent and growling appreciatively. “You’re not due for a heat, are you?”

“Mmm, no, I have another month,” Tony murmured, moaning softly as a hickey was sucked onto the side of his neck. He arched his back and tugged on Loki’s hair. The alpha paused and buried his nose right against the brunet’s scent glands. He took a few deep whiffs before pulling back with a frown.

“You smell different. Are you sick?”

“I don’t think so,” the omega told him, mirroring his frown. “I’ve felt fine. Maybe a little tired lately…”

“Maybe we should make an appointment with your doctor.”

“I’m fine, Loki. Everything’s okay!”

“I’ll have Stephen scent you when he gets home, if he thinks you should see your doctor, then you are seeing your doctor,” Loki stated firmly, rumbling as he kissed his forehead. He nuzzled the omega happily when he nodded in reluctant agreement. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tony murmured, kissing the alpha and carefully edging himself off of the counter. “Stop distracting me, I have emails to answer and calls to make.”

“You love being distracted. You ask to be distracted when you wear those jeans,” the older man told him with a smirk, swatting his mate’s ass. The omega growled playfully and pushed him out of the kitchen before going over to his computer.

Eventually Loki left to pick Riri up from school and Tony finished up his work just in time for Stephen to walk through the door. The alpha hung his coat up on the rack and smiled when he saw the omega sitting on the couch.

“Have a good day?” Tony asked, opening up his arms as his mate came over and flopped down on top of him.

“Tiring. Glad to be home,” the alpha murmured with a soft sigh. He groaned softly as the omega started to knead dextrous fingers into his back, working through the tight knots he found there. “What a perfect omega you are.”

“You only say that when I’m extra nice,” Tony teased with a purr and a kiss to the top of the man’s head. Stephen merely hummed and nuzzled the smaller man. After a moment the alpha paused in his nuzzling and sat up slightly.

“You smell different. Why do you smell different?”

“Not you too,” the omega groaned, laying his head back with a put upon sigh. “I’m _fine!_ ”

“Loki noticed too? What did he say?” Stephen asked with a frown.

“That I should call my doctor. And then if you noticed it, we’d call my doctor,” Tony grumbled with a huff.

“Then we are definitely calling your doctor. Doctor’s orders!”

“You’re ridiculous.”

The door opened and Loki and Riri came piling in. The little girl threw off her coat and ran towards Tony and Stephen with a big smile on her face. She jumped up on top of both of them.

“Mama! Pops!” Riri exclaimed, giggling when she heard them go ‘oof!’

“There’s my baby,” Tony trilled, wrapping his arms around her. “How was school?”

“It was good but lego club was better. Everyone else was building houses ‘n stuff but I built a working lamp,” the little girl told him proudly, puffing out her chest like her dad and papa did sometimes.

“Riri, your coat,” Loki called, raising an eyebrow pointedly at the coat in his hands. Riri giggled and got off of the couch to run over and hang up her coat. The alpha walked over to his mates and bent over to kiss both of them. “Well?”

“We’re calling my doctor,” Tony grumbled, swatting at the alpha when he saw the victorious smirk on his face. “I’m telling you I’m fine! God, you’re such a mother hen!”

“Mama!” Rir exclaimed, her hands on her hips as she looked at the omega sternly. “We don’t hit, remember?”

Loki snorted hard and practically fell over from laughing. Tony scowled slightly at him before turning his attention back to their daughter, a sheepish smile on his face.

“You’re absolutely right, baby, I broke one of our rules,” the omega murmured, getting up and _accidentally_ kneeing Stephen in the ribs when he heard the alpha trying to conceal his snickers. He picked the alpha girl up and put her on his hip. “Will you forgive me for breaking a rule?”

“Mmm, I guess so. But you have to kiss daddy and papa all better.”

“Sounds fair to me,” Tony purred, kissing her forehead. He went back to his alphas and pressed kisses to their cheeks.

-

“Wade! Wade, wait up!” Peter called when he spotted the hooded figure down the hall. He ran down the hall, weaving in and out of people as he tried to catch up to the alpha teen. They hadn’t talked in weeks, not since Wade had gotten out of the hospital after the fire.

The other teen took off running when Peter got close and so he gave chase to his friend, frustrated when the more-athletic teen started putting distance between them. He pushed himself harder and finally caught up once they were out of the school building and running across the soccer field.

He tackled the alpha to the ground with his arms wrapped around Wade’s legs, clinging tight when the other boy tried to struggle his way to freedom.

“Dammit, Peter, get off of me!” Wade snarled, managing to graze the omega’s shoulder with his foot when he kicked out. Peter let out a sharp yelp at the flare up of pain. The alpha froze and turned to look down at the omega who was holding back tears and gripping his arm.

“You- You hit me!” Peter exclaimed. “You never hit me!”

“I didn’t mean to! You wouldn’t get off’a me!”

“‘Cause you won’t talk to me! Wade, I’m your best friend, why won’t you talk to me?”

Wade growled in frustration and pulled his hood further down over his face when he caught Peter trying to look at him. He smelled of angry, anxious alpha over his unique taco and iron smell.

“Maybe ‘cause you’re so clingy, did you think of that? You’re always hanging off’a me and following me around and I just wanna be alone,” the alpha spit, crossing his arms over his chest and scooting away a few feet.

“Wade-”

“Leave me alone, Peter! I don’t wanna be friends anymore,” the other boy told him, voice suddenly losing all anger. He just sounded resigned.

“But- But Wade, we’re best friends,” Peter whispered, eyes wide as he looked at the teen.

“Not anymore.”

And with that, Wade got up and ran off. Peter watched him go with tears spilling down his cheeks, covered in the scent of abandoned omega. The brunet eventually got up and trailed his way home, skipping the rest of his classes for the day and leaving his bookbag in his locker. He laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket over himself.

He stayed that way until the door opened and the scent of his mama filled his nose under the blanket. The omega gave a high-pitched whine that probably startled the blond before the blanket was lifted and concerned blue eyes looked down into his own tear-filled, brown ones.

“Baby boy, what’re you doin’ home from school?” Steve asked, brow furrowed. “Why are you crying?”

“W-Wade!”

“What about Wade? He’s okay, isn’t he?”

“He’s an _asshole!_ ” Peter exclaimed, fresh tears streaming down his face. He crawled into his mama’s arms when the blond sat down and cried into his chest. Eventually he managed to stutter out what’d happened while his mama rubbed his back.

“Oh, baby boy. You remember that Wade got hurt in the fire? How the doctor told you that he’d have scars?” Steve asked quietly as he rubbed his pup’s back.

“Y-Yeah, but I don’t care about the scars.”

“You might not care, but Wade might. As much as your dad likes to tell you it isn’t true, alphas are total peacocks. They love being the center of attention and attracting omegas and betas, or even other alphas,” the blond explained to the teenager with a small huff of laughter. “Your dad likes to strut when we go on dates.”

“So...So Wade is afraid?” Peter asked softly.

“Afraid, maybe insecure. His whole life changed and now he’s acting like any other alpha might in his situation,” the older omega told him, kissing the top of his head. “So you just have to be patient and understanding. Show him you’re there and then let him come to you.”

“Okay. I will,” the teen replied, looking so much better now that the tears were dry.

“And Petey, do _not_ tell your dad. He finally likes Wade, I don’t want him to kill the poor boy.”

-

“Pregnant! Oh, Tony, baby, that’s great!” Steve cried, almost leaping over the dinner table to hug onto the brunet. Bucky was staring in shock from his place leaning over Riri’s plate. He was cutting up her food like a doting grandpa but now he was frozen and staring at Tony.

“A little unexpected, I’ll admit. We just officially filed Riri’s adoption papers and now we’ve got a pup on the way,” Tony told them sheepishly but there was a soft smile on his face nonetheless. Peter didn’t look up from his plate, just kept pushing his vegetables around as he thought.

“Hey, hey!” Harley called as the front door opened and closed. “Look who I found ‘bout to knock on our door like he isn’t family!”

The blond alpha walked into the dining room with Loki on his heels, the darker-haired man rolling his eyes as he kissed Tony’s and Riri’s foreheads in greeting. Peter looked up at the alphas and bit his lip.

“What’s eating you, kiddo?” Tony asked quietly, nuzzling his younger brother. The younger glanced at Bucky who was clearly still trying to process the news of a new pup before looking at his brother.

“Nothing. I just...need alpha help. But I can’t ask daddy,” Peter murmured to him.

“Ah. Wade, then. Well, I recommend Loki, he’s pretty level-headed,” the older omega told him with a smile.

“Okay. Thanks, Tones,” the younger replied, purring and nuzzling his brother. After dinner, Peter volunteered himself and Loki to wash the dishes and dragged the alpha into the kitchen. Tony kept their parents distracted, taking them to the living room to show off the first round of ultrasound photos he’d brought.

“You are acting strange tonight,” Loki commented idly as he started filling the sink with soapy water.

“I need some advice. Alpha advice,” Peter told him quietly, handing him the dishes to wash when the sink was full.

“Having troubles with Wade?”

“Something like that. You remember he was in that house fire?”

“I remember. A horrible thing,” the alpha murmured, handing the cleaned dishes back to the omega for him to dry. “I recall he came out with plenty of burn injuries.”

“He did. He has a lot of scars and I don’t care about them, I still really, really like him but…” Peter sighed softly as he towelled off the dishes and started putting them back in their cabinets. “He’s been avoiding me and then a couple days ago, he told me to leave him alone and that he didn’t wanna be friends anymore.”

“Alphas are quite proud, it’s built into our very beings to be proud and protective. Weakness means we’ve failed to protect our packs,” Loki explained to the teenager hesitantly, thinking for a moment before speaking. “You and Wade are… _fond_ of each other, yes?”

“Y-Yeah, I guess,” Peter squeaked, his face going a bright red from embarrassment.

“Then he doesn’t want to fail you. Or perhaps he feels he already has. We’re also incredibly vain, we like to posture to impress potential mates,” the alpha said, looking down at the young omega. “I’m sure this is nothing your mother hasn’t already told you.”

“I just need to know what to do...I really, really like him,” the omega whispered, looking down at the plate in his hands.

“Do what you’ve always done, Peter. Don’t avoid the scars, don’t pretend the fire never happened, but just continue to be his friend even when he gets angry,” Loki told him, wrapping an arm around the younger’s shoulders and pulling him into a side hug. “He’ll see that you’re staying no matter what.”

Peter nodded his head and smiled up at the alpha, getting on his toes and pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek before running from the kitchen. He left the unfinished dishes on the counter and Loki chuckled softly, crossing his arms over his chest.

-

Tony sighed happily as he cuddled with Riri on the couch, one arm wrapped around the girl and his other draped across his protruding abdomen. He could feel the fluttering of the pup moving under his hand, making him purr.

Harley had effectively banned him from working in the lab for the rest of his pregnancy so the omega could spend all day working from his tablet and all evening with Riri. They watched movies, worked on her schoolwork and then they worked on some more advanced work to keep her from getting bored.

He’d gone to an ultrasound earlier in the day while everybody was gone and the new photos were laid out on the coffee table. The omega was waiting for his alphas to come home so he could show them. It would only be a couple more months until their pup arrived, all three of them still debating over names.

The cartoon was the TV ended and the next episode started up, Riri’s attention effective captured by all of the colors and dialogue. Even if she was a little genius, she was still just a child. She liked coloring and watching her kid shows just as much as the next pup. Tony purred happily and kissed the top of her head.

“What should we do for dinner, Riri?”

“Pizza?”

“I feel like you always say pizza when I ask you,” the omega pointed out, laughing when the girl shook her head innocently. He tickled her and then got on his phone to order a pizza. “There, pizza it is. Hopefully papa and daddy don’t mind.”

“They never mind,” Riri told him with a bright grin. The pair went back to watching the television until they heard the door open and close.

“Anthony, close your eyes!” Loki called, sounding amused.

“Why?” Tony asked, immediately suspicious.

“Oh, Tony, just do it please,” Stephen answered back, immediately surprising Tony since he wasn’t supposed to be back from work yet. He sighed softly and rolled his eyes before closing them as requested. He heard footsteps and a strange scratching sound coming towards him, followed by Riri’s sudden squeal of excitement.

“What? What is it?”

“Open your eyes, my love,” Loki murmured. The omega did as told and gasped when he saw the dog sitting between his alphas. The canine’s whole body was practically vibrating from excitement, tail wagging at lightspeed and tongue lolling out the side.

“Oh- Loki, I- I don’t know what to say,” Tony breathed, reaching out and scratching behind the dog’s ears. A pitbull mix by the looks of him. “He’s gorgeous.”

“And trained. Loki and I looked high and low and we finally found Piper,” Stephen told him with a big smile on his face. “Fully trained and very loveable, if you can’t tell.”

“Oh I can tell,” Tony purred, leaning down and kissing the top of Piper’s head. “He’s perfect. I love you guys.”

“We love you too, we want you to be safe,” Loki murmured, kissing his cheek. “I know you’ve worried since they had to take you off your medication and now you don’t have to.”

“I’m gonna cry,” the brunet whimpered, rubbing at his eyes furiously. All three of the alphas wrapped him up in a big hug and rumbled soothingly.

-

Steve looked around the yard, a small smile on his face as he watched Harley and Bucky try to gather everyone into some semblance of order for the photographer. Everyone was dressed up and chatting with each other, the whole family together for the first time in a few months. He felt a warmth in his chest.

He was somewhat responsible for all of this.

It was such a ‘grandma’ thing to think. He was the technical matriarch of the whole family and some long-buried instinct was pleased by it.

“Stevie, come on,” Bucky called, looking exasperated as he limped around with Riri attached to his leg. The blond laughed and walked over, gently tugging Riri off of his husband’s leg and lifting her into his arms.

“Off to your parents now,” Steve told her with a kiss to her cheek, handing her off to Stephen who was looking equally exasperated. He was tugged into Bucky’s side as they sat down on a bench seat. All around them the family was gathered together, finally ready to have their photo together.

Off to their right was Tony, Loki, and Stephen gathered together. Riri stood in front of Stephen’s legs, a perfect, little smile on her happy face as she looked at the photographer. Piper sat next to her, tail wagging eagerly Both alphas had fond smiles on their faces and Tony had a bright grin on his face. In the omega’s arms was their newborn, Morgan.

Behind Bucky and Steve were Harley and Gwen and their beta son, Harry. They’d finalized the adoption just the month before and were already settled with each other. Now they were just waiting on the wedding date.

And to the left were Peter and Wade, wrapped in each other’s arms and practically oozing young love. The teenagers had reconciled after Peter had been persistent and wouldn’t leave the other boy alone. Bucky kept a firm eye on them but everyone suspected they’d already had their way with each other.

Tony was secretly taking bets on a teenage pregnancy for the fun of it.

Steve sighed happily and leaned his head on Bucky’s shoulder, breathing in the mingled scent of his family. Everything he thought he wouldn’t have all right here behind him and his alpha. He looked at the camera and smiled wide.

“Alright, everyone, say cheese,” the photographer called. Everyone did as told and then the flash went off.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it. It's been 6 months of frantic writing and looking for ideas and a whole lot of stalling, but here it is. The final part of A Little Color Called Life. I hope you guys enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it! And I'm sorry that it had to come to an end.
> 
> If there are any artists out there, I would absolutely love if one or multiple of you drew out the little family portrait at the end! It would make my day to see something like that since I am definitely unable to do that myself. I make a better writer than an artist!
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support guys.


End file.
